


A love like ours was not made of delicate things

by smaragdbird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Siblings, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb and Sansa talk to each other about a secret that they each keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love like ours was not made of delicate things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/17324.html?thread=12005548#t12005548) prompt on [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**asoiafkinkmeme**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

"You first."

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"Count of three?"

"Fine."

"I'm gay."

"I'm pregnant."

There was a moment where they simply looked at each other until Sansa snorted. “You’re gay? You’ve got nothing to be worried about.”

“It’s Jon.”

“Forget I said anything. You’re obviously in deep shit.” She didn’t sound the least sympathetic but Robb had expected that of her.

“What about you?” He nudged her in the ribs. “You’re gonna keep the baby?”

“I don’t know.”

“And the father?”

If looks could kill he would have keeled over in that moment.

Robb held up his hands. “Sorry that I asked the obvious question. The one our parents will ask.”

“So is Jon…” She asked after a moment.

“Yes, it’s…uhm…it’s us both of us.” And despite everything there was a small smile on Robb’s face that told Sansa more than his words did.

“Jon will be in way more trouble than you. Mum hates him already.” That their mother and aunt Lyanna hadn’t liked each other when Lyanna had been alive plus the fact that their father doted on Jon probably hadn’t helped.

“So who’s the father?”

“Shut up.”

“Tell me it’s not Joffrey.”

“It’s not Joffrey.”

“Are you lying?”

“Of course not!”

“Loras?”

“No.”

“Hey, couldn’t blame you if it was him. He’s really attractive.”

“You’re more his type than I am.”

“Oh…Really?”

“Robb!”

“It’s Harry then. It has to be Harry. You’d never go for someone who’s not handsome.”

“Are you calling me shallow?”

“Yes.”

“Looks aren’t everything.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Sansa?” A look of horror crossed his face. “It wasn’t uncle Petyr was it? Because if he touched you I’m going to kick his face in and put his head on a spike.”

“He didn’t touch me. Look, if you tell this anyone, even Jon, I will convince Mum and Dad that Jon got you drunk and seduced you.”

“Hey, no need for threats. I’m your brother, remember?”

“Sandor.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sandor.”

“That was good. You totally got me there for a moment.” Robb grinned but then he saw her tense expression and sobered up. “Oh my god. Since when?”

“August.”

“That’s almost a year.”

She shrugged. “How long between you and Jon?”

“Two years”, he admitted reluctantly. “Nearly three.”

“Maybe we should tell them at the same time. Mum and Dad can’t kill three of us at once.”

“Your plan has a survival chance of one to three. Maybe we can come up with something better.”

“You don’t need to come up with anything. You could just hide.”

“For the rest of my life?” He asked softly.

“The gay part is not the problem. The Jon part is.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.”

“How the hell do you know you’re going to be with him for the rest of your life?”

“I know it like I know the sun will rise.”

“That was corny.” Sansa said, unimpressed.

“That’s what Jon says, too.” Robb replied. “Did you tell Sandor about – “

“Yes.”

“And?”

“He said he’s going to support whatever decision I’m going to make.” Her hands balled into fists. “He thinks good things don’t happen to him. He thinks I’m going to leave him for some pretty boy at the drop of a hat.”

“You don’t have the best reputation there-“

“So what? People can change. Maybe we should elope. You and Jon could join us and then we present it to Mum and Dad as a fait accompli.”

“I thought we’re trying to hatch a plan that won’t get us all killed. But all of that sounds like you want to keep the baby.”

She gave him a helpless little shrug. “Well, yes. It wouldn’t be so bad you know, having a family with him.”

“You’re eighteen”, Robb reminded her gently.

“You’re not that much older and you just told me that you know, you know that Jon will be around for the next sixty or so years of your life”, Sansa told him angrily.

“Well, even if Mum and Dad will hate us we still have someone to come home to. That’s not so bad.”

“Do you really think they’ll hate us?”

“No, I mean Dad will hate Sandor and Mum will hate Jon, well hate Jon more, but they won’t hate us. They’ll be disappointed.”

“Which is much worse”, Sansa finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“So what should we do?” Something in her tone reminded him that Sansa was his little sister and that she was still looking up to him in a way.

“We tell them and hope for the best. That’s all we can do.” He gave her a brave smile.

“If this gets us killed I’ll end you.”

“If it does, feel free to do so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
